


Abbie, it's me

by Sweetiedee



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiedee/pseuds/Sweetiedee
Summary: Abbie and Ichabod movie night drabble





	

A deep sigh fled Crane’s lips as he heard the intro begin. “This is absurd! There is no biting or clawing. If he were in love, he would be pawing at her preparing for copulation.” His derisions continued as Simba and Nala worked their way through ‘Can You Feel the Love Tonight’ He instinctively hands Abbie a Kleenex before the first tear could escape. After a few bars the tissue was filled, and another tissue was held in her reach; this one used to blow her nose. Cementing his disapproval with a huff and subsequent pout, he handed Abbie her final tissue. There were always three whenever she watched this particular song and dance sequence. The fresh fall of tears threatened to spill over Simba refusing to leave with Nala, and they were through the tough parts.  

“Why do you continually watch this knowing it reduces you to tears?”

“For the same reason you’re here next to me each time I do, the joy,” she teased. “How can you not love them? It’s such a beautiful love story. I want that some day!" She stared off with starry eyes.  

"What a guy to disappoint you?" 

She rolled her eyes, "No, A guy to fall madly in love with, and to have a million little babies with. Ah, with those tiny, little perfect toes and fingers." She cooed poking Crane in the side as she responded.  

Her exuberant mood was contagious, and he couldn’t bite back his smile. His cheeks rose high and his blue eyes shined with delight. The ache in his belly evidence of his desire to give her everything she required; to be the man of her dreams. "And some day you shall have them. Although a million is a bit unattainable, don’t you think? Maybe our aim should be four or five golden brown, raven haired babies, so that we may never know quiet again.”

He reached over smoothing the last tear from her face caressing her cheek. A soul bearing contemplation held between them.

"That guy is out there Abbie; He's closer than you think." He placed a soft lingering kiss to her warm cheek. The will power castoff to pull away was enormous, but he managed the deed. The loss of contact was disconcerting to say the least. His lips tingled as they yearned for contact with what he deemed to be the softest lips imaginable. With fire in his belly and a nagging thought, he prayed his actions wouldn’t be spurned. Confess, the unrelenting thought drummed on and on until he could no longer ignore, and the admission spilled from his lips like a water fall.

"Abbie, It’s me…"


End file.
